


Cumberries, or strawberries for snack

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Food Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will suprises Hannibal. He makes snack.<br/>Thank you Angel for the title! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cumberries, or strawberries for snack

It was sunny, early summer afternoon, Hannibal rested on the sofa next to the open window. He had been reading but by now the book and his glasses were lying on his chest. He closed his eyes and turned his face toward the sunlight coming through the window. He wore a long-sleeved T-shirt and simple black sweatpants, his hair spread on the pillow in loose pony tail, the hair of his grizzled beard was glinting in the sunlight.

He was a so different Hannibal from that Hannibal Will had met years ago. He was different, but Will knew very well this Hannibal was the real Hannibal, without masks, with bare soul and opened heart, in which only had room for Will.

Will stood in the kitchen doorway and watched Hannibal. He did not mind the man he was adoring, had let grow his hair in the recent months and he never said a single word to please him shaving off his beard. He loved to grip the long tufts when he fucked him from behind on the dining table and he loved to feel Hannibal's pleasantly irritating facial hair brushing between his thighs when Hannibal eagerly pounced him at dawn. 

These rambling thoughts were more than enough for Will and his manhood in his pants already began to shifting. But he did not want to wake up Hannibal. Rather he looked away from the perfect sight and went back to the kitchen.

On the table there were still the vegetables and fruits from the morning shopping, so Will began to unpack and pack away them. Hannibal every time bought just and only the most beautiful things on the market. Will didn't notice that the former thoughts how effected on him, but when his erection was pressed against the edge of the counter, he hissed, then he jiggled and shook his head. In the last bag he found a small bowl of strawberries. Hannibal probably bought them for a fancy dessert but the fruit had so delicious smell that Will decided it was going to be an ideal snack.

He cleared the stems and leaves from the strawberries one by one, then washed and began to chop them. He took two small plates and shared the fruit on them. He ate a small piece to taste it and the strawberry was sweet as honey. He stepped to the refrigerator to search for whipped cream, but he sought the entire refrigerator after it in vain, found no cream.

He shrugged and closed the refrigerator. A strawberry could be a snack without whipped cream. But as he stared the plates loaded with strawberries suddenly a very bold and exciting thought crossed his mind.

He slowly pulled down his pants and took his already half-hard penis in his hand and slowly began to stroking himself. He closed his eyes and gave himself up to his fantasies. He was needed not too much time to get close to an orgasm. It was enough to him to think about what Hannibal would say to the special snack. He almost fucked his fist and bit his lip to hold back his moans and after a few seconds his pleasure burst out from his body and his semen covered the fruit in front of him.

Will opened his eyes and looked at the result with satisfaction and smiled widely. He was waiting for the last drop of his semen dropped off from his penis, then he quickly toweled with a paper towel and pulled on his pants. He took a fork from the cutlery drawer and with the plate in his hand he went into the living room.

He sat down on the sofa next to Hannibal's feet. By this time Hannibal had opened his eyes and looked at Will, blinking in the sunlight.  
\- And you? I thought you went for a walk with the dogs.  
\- We came back. I've put away the vegetables and the fruits in the kitchen.  
\- Thank you - Hannibal said and sat up on the couch holding the book and his glasses to his chest. - I see you've found the strawberries.  
\- Do not you mind I've chopped them, do you? - Will looked at him questioningly.  
\- I wanted to make strawberry sorbet, but if you wished, just feel free to eat - Hannibal smiled and put down the book and the glasses on the side table next to the sofa.  
\- I've made this to you ... - Will said and could not hide his excited smile. - I want to feed you ... - he said and expectantly stared Hannibal's face.  
Will's request didn't suprise Hannibal, this was not the first occur when they fed each other, during the evening dinners, or when they had breakfast in bed. To slide the finest morsels into the another's mouth: undeniably there was something very intimate and erotic in it.

Will stabbed a piece of strawberry on the fork and lifted it together with the plate to Hannibal's lips. He knew that Hannibal had already known what was exactly happening. He knew him too well and he had a good sense of smell. Even the intense scent of strawberries did not hide away from him what was on the fruit. It was definitely not whipped cream.  
\- Will ... - Hannibal gasped a sharp breath in in surprise while Will slipped the fork between his lips.  
\- I hope you like it ... - Will said quietly then pulled his hand back and watched Hannibal was tasting the fruit on his tounge.  
Hannibal growled softly and closed his eyes as he thoroughly chewed and swallowed it. Then he opened his eyes and looked again at Will without saying a word.

Will immediately flushed from his greed glance and offered the next piece of fruit with trembling hands to Hannibal.

By the time the last bit of strawberry was disappered form the plate, Hannibal apparently did not fit in his pants and he was breathing faster than it would have been normal. Will was no longer smiling, the overflowing and eager desire rewrote all his emotion. After he had gingerly put the plate on the table and the fork had quietly rattled to the plates he eagerly threw himself on Hannibal - like a hungry puma on a stray antelope. He pushed him into a half-sitting, half-lying position on the couch and started to kiss him. An animalistic groan escaped from his throat as he felt his own taste on Hannibal's tounge. He violently grabbed Hannibal's hair, pulled his head back and stuck his tongue so deep in the other's mouth as he could, Hannibal's beard scratched the sensitive skin of his face maddeningly. Hannibal happily handed himself over to Will's greed with a soft sigh.

Will frantically tore himself from Hannibal's hot mouth and threw himself on his knees in front of the couch leaning between Hannibal's legs. After he had firmly pulled down Hannibal's pants from his waist he grabbed his erection slippery with pre-cum and took it into his mouth without hesitation. Hannibal groaned aloud from the feelings and even more from beautiful sight. He dug one of his hands into Will dark and curly locks then closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the backrest of the sofa.

After Will had covered the fingers of his free hand with his saliva his hand moved between Hannibal's buttocks. He began to fingering Hannibal, preparing his body for penetration. Will had had an orgasm in the kitchen twenty minutes ago, but his penis was already erected again and strained in his pants. Hannibal's gentle humility excited Will's senses.

After Will's three fingers had already moved easily in and out of Hannibal's body and Hannibal had been audibly close to the orgasm, Will's mouth and fingers left alone Hannibal, who looked up in frustration.  
\- Give me the lube - Will called him on scratchy voice and felt he could not get enough of Hannibal's sight.  
Will adored his disheveled hair, his unkempt beard, his erected penis which glittered from his saliva, his broad shoulders and his beautiful lips. While he was waiting for Hannibal finding the lubricant in the drawer of the small table, he had quickly freed him from his pants and also pulled down his own pants then held his already throbbing erection into his hand.

He smoothed a plenty from the limpid lube on his penis and also on Hannibal's opening, he was sure Hannibal did not take his eyes off of him, but he only lifted his gaze again when he leaned over him and rested his arms on the couch next to his shoulders.  
\- Please ... - Hannibal moaned softly and wrapped his legs impatiently around Will's waist, almost pulling him into himself.  
Will was moaning while he was penetrating into Hannibal's body, which hugged tightly and hot around his manhood, then he began to move his hips slowly while he was watching Hannibal's face. Hannibal cluched Will's shoulders with both hands, sank his nails deep into Will's skin and kept himself against the strong thrusts.  
\- Did you like the snack, Hannibal? - Will was panting and he could not hide a satisfied smile from him.  
\- It. Was. Fine. Just. As. You. Are - Hannibal said, sighed the words in the pace of the movement of Will' hips. - I. Would. Have. Liked. To. Watch. You. While. You. Prepared. It.  
\- I was thinking about you while I was masturbating ...  
\- Will ... - Hannibal moaned helplessly. - Touch me, Will. Please...  
\- I was imagining you would like my sperm's taste on strawberries. I was wondering did you going to fuck me or let me to fuck you... Fuck your fine ass - Will gasped and seemed he didn't hear Hannibal's request.  
\- Will ... - Hannibal had groaned desperately, almost painfully and he closed his eyes, threw his head back and climaxed without a single touch. The orgasm raced through his body, his pulsating pleasure outburst from his body covered his shirt with white and thick stripes.

Will stared wide-eyed Hannibal's beautiful and intense orgasm and he was helpless against the pulsing muscles around his erection. In the next moment his orgasm burst out from his body and he collapsed on Hannibal's shoulder. He was softly murmuring Hannibal's name in delight and emptied his semen deep into his body .

Hannibal stroked Will's back gently and caressed his neck with soft kisses  
\- How are you? - he asked him after he had opened his eyes and looked at him.  
\- Never better... - Will replied with a shy smile and gently pulled away from Hannibal.  
He sat on the couch, took off his shirt and wiped Hannibal's buttocks and thighs with it.  
\- I think you should take off yours too - Will said as he looked down at Hannibal's torso then helped him to get his clothes off . - We should take a shower ... - he added and got up from the couch, but Hannibal pulled him back. - Just stay. The sun is shining so beautifully.  
\- Are you going to catch a cold? - Will looked down at Hannibal flawless nakedness and still did not understand how this beauty could be his.  
\- There's a blanket on the armchair - Hannibal said.  
Will stepped to the armchair, then sat back on the couch with the blanket. He draped it on Hannibal, layed beside him and let Hannibal straighten the cover on themselves. Will put his head on Hannibal's shoulder and hugged him tightly.  
\- Thank you for the snack ... - Hannibal said quietly.  
\- You're very welcome ... - Will replied with a smile and softly kissed Hannibal's neck.  
Then he closed his eyes and enjoyed the perfection that surrounded him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading me. This is a translation from my writing. Please be gentle with the comments. Not beated and excuse my mistakes.


End file.
